Her Worlds Crashing Around Her
by Eternity Of Hate
Summary: Soon Darkness Took Over And Her World Really Did Come Crashing Down. NaruOC GaaOC
1. Chapter 1

**Ally - Hey! Once Again I'm Suffering from Writers Block.**

**Ami - Heh Maybe You Should give this Shit Up If yooh Obviously Cant Do.**

**Ally - Dont yooh Have A Story To Write?**

**Ami - Oh God!! Bii!**

**~Runns Out Door~**

**Ally - We Dont Own Anything, Okay? Now to Think of A Plot...**

**xXx**

As she stood there she could pratically hear her world crashing in around her. How had she let this happen she had done everything right, hadnt she? Soon darkness claimed her and her world really did come crashing down...

**xXxxXx**

"Work, Autumn WAKE UP!" Autumn shot up alert and... facing a very angry looking Naruto. Shit, it was never good when Naruto got mad. Autumn dove out from between the sheets and ran into the bathroom locking the doors and jumping into the shower turning it on as cold as she could have it.

**xXx**

"Your late." Autumn fell into her chair and leant her head onto her desk.

"No?? Am I?!" Sasuke sighed and grunted a hello to the third member of the little group, Kiba.

"Hello my people arent we just little rays of sunshine?" Two pillows made there way to his face. "Hnnf why did I get stuck with the emo's?"

"I AINT AN EMO SASUKE TELL KIBA TO STOP PICKING ON ME!!" Sasuke just sighed and gave Autumn the V, and she in return, pouted. Kiba just shrugged and turned the 'Sacred' radio on for them all to listen to while they started working on the dreaded paperwork, which they should of done ages ago but Sasuke's brother needed help on one of his investigations and lil miss genius Autumn just had to offer to help.

Soon the only noise that filled the normally noisy office was only that of Kanye west ft T- pain Good life, which the radio was blasting out atempting to lighten the mood of boredom in the office.

**Briiiing Briiiing briiiiiing........**

Autumn snatched up the phone and barked in a very pleasant "What?" Suddenly she froze and the boys leant forward to listen in on her conversation:

"Yeah....I cant I'm...I know that but...Sure I can come over but not...OI!....Right I cant do anything I'll come round later but other than that...Well you can tell gaara I dont give a flying....I am watching my temper...Whatever...Dont make me hang up on you!...GRRR!" With that final input she slammed the phone down and stood up pulling her coat on which she had deposited on the back of her chair upon walking into the office not 3 hours earlier.

Autumn stormed towards the door flung it open and... Walked slap bang into Itachi. She rubbed her head and glared up at itachi (He's very tall.)

Itachi simply shrugged and turned out the room motioning for all three to follow, which of course they did.

**xXx**

**Ally - This was only meant to be a oneshot but i think I'll make it into a story so I'll try to update soon.**

**Itachi - yeah and I'm In this one!!**

**Ally - yea Woo... Anyway My other story will stil be updated while im doing this one.**

**Itachi - R&R and dont I just make this story a hit?**

**Ally - yeah sure yooh do... Not...**

**Itachi - ~Still on cloud 9~ Huh Darhlinnn?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - Still Dont Own Anything.**

**xXxX**

**Uchiha, Sasuke - Weapons Expert.**

**Inuzuka, Kiba - Hacker.**

**Shiragane, Autumn - Torture & Interrogation.**

**xXx**

"Sasuke why?" Autumn whined for the hundreth time since she walked in at 6 this morning. Yesterday Itachi had taken them to speak with the boss who had given them a job, they had a choice wether or not to do and Sasuke just _had_ to agree didnt he.

"Autumn, I told you already it beats sitting around the office for a month doing paperwork." Kiba snorted but got back to work after two equally dark death glares.

"No. It. Doesnt. I have enough to do with helping darling Kuria and Gaara with their marriage issues I dont need to be hunting down some assassin thats killed one too many important people!" Sasuke just sighed rolling his eyes and turned back to polishing his gun signalling the conversation was over. Autumn just sighed and fell into her chair having one spin and switching her computer on and signing in. She flicked through her E-mails then opened a couple of tabs up.

After three hours of non-stop research Sasuke had had enough, He clicked off his computer and stood up pulling his jacket on.

"Right guys I have to go meet Naruto for lunch." Kiba looked up from his computer and nodded, Autumn just continued to...

"Wake up Autumn!" Her head shot up and she looked around slightly disorientated.

"Uhhh?" Sasuke just smirked and walked out the room.

Autumn stretched and looked at the digital clock on the wall. _'Shiiiit I missed my break.. I wonder...'_

"Kib, I missed my break is it alright if I have five minutes now?" Kiba nodded distractedly from his place at his computer, Autumn grinned and jumped off her chair and ran out the room.

Kiba just sighed and rubbed his eyes as he reread the latest file to be added on Ryan Taylor the assasin they were meant to capture and question.

**xXx**

"Gaara, honey could you please pick Timmy up from school please?" Gaara looked up from he was sat in his study doing paperwork and raised a questioning eyebrow (before anyone says he doesnt have em... He er... grew Some avviit!). Kuria sighed and mimed throwing up as a response, then walked out the room she had a business to keep going.

Down at reception she ran into Autumn, great she really needed to speak to her! unfortunately Autumn had other plans.

"Kuria can I have a coffee please I need to get back to work as for you and Gaara, leave someone in charge for the wwekand and go away together for the weekend me and Naruto would watch the kids. Kuria smiled as she took Autumn through to the restaurants kitchens, how her friend always knew what she wanted, she would never know.

**xXx**

At 10 Autumn stood up and pulled her coat on glancing out the nearest window to see it chucking down as well as being pitch black out. She groaned and picked her bag up. As she walked past Kiba's desk she observed that he was still hard at work and probably would be till 11, Sasuke had already left about half an hour ago to go meet Sakura for dinner. Autumn wandered down the halls of the building, it was only 10 but the place seemed to be emptier than usual Autumn rubbed her eyes and reasoned that it _was_ friday so people would be dieing to get out of work as soon as possible. She walked up to Ino who was in reception, she was dieing for decent conversation.

"Heyaaa Ino!" Ino looked up from a magazine she was reading and smiled.

"Hiya Autumn, hows it been?" Autumn jumped up and sat on the desk crossing her legs and looking thoughtful.

"It's been alright, yourself? By the way are Sasuke and Sakura still together? I thought they broke up but he keeps talking to her on the phone and he's gone out to dinner with her tonight." Ino laughed slightly at the curiously confused expression on her friends face and shook her head.

"Nah they broke up for a while but from what I've heard they got back together on monday. I was shocked really I heard he had met a lovely girl that he really fell for on his holiday, you know when him and Shikamaru went to England to see Shika's girlfriend, Sakuro? I think she was a friend of Sakuros and her and Sasuke would often end up together when the four of them went out as a group and you know..." Autumn nodded in understanding then scrunched her nose up.

"But I really dont like Sakura why'd he have to go back to her?" Ino rolled her eyes but the phone rang before she could answer her friend, instead she shooed her away and answerd the phone.

**xXx**

Sasuke grunted and attempted to roll over and forcing his eyes open when he found himself unable to do so. he sighed and undid Sakuras grip on him so he could get out of the bed. he really hated this, she always ended up getting what she wanted even when what she wanted was what he didnt want i.e. Them getting back together. he didnt know how but apparently they were an item now, hell she was looking at engagement rings! He sighed falling back into the merciful oblivion.

**xXx**

Naruto sighed as he nestled his head further into Autumns neck trying to escape the harsh light of day. Autumn shifted slightly giggling softly and he remembered she was very ticklish. He smirked nuzzling in even further untill he had downright laughter and a fully awake Autumn. She turned to face him and smiled before jumping out of bed and dragging him with her.

"Morning my lovlie!" He was suddenly enveloped in a big hug and he picked Autumn up and spun her around befrore putting her down and running into the kitchen.

"C'mon breakfast I want some ramen." Autumn sighed and poured herself some cereal in a way that clearly stated what her next words were:

"So not happening..." The phone went off and she walked into the hall to answer it. While she was in the hall Naruto turned the kettle on and made her some coffee and him some ramen and tea. He sat at the table happily eating his ramen. A few mintues later Autumn walked in and sat down eating her cereal while frowning, Naruto knowing that frown stayed silent as he watched her waiting for her little inner rant to end. She put her empty bowl in the dishwasher and took a sip of coffee as she walked out the kitchen.

**xXx**

Autumn leant her head against the cold marble as the cold water from the shower fell into her eyes, plastering her hair onto her forehead. She stood out from the shower and got ready for work, on her day off.

**xXx**

**Ally - O.O Wonder what happened... No I really do...**

**Itachi - I Wasnt in This Chapter...**

**Ally - yea Yooh Were.**

**Itachi - Where?**

**Ally - the start R&R ppz.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - Still Dont Own Anything.**

**xXxX**

**Uchiha, Sasuke - Weapons Expert.**

**Inuzuka, Kiba - Hacker.**

**Shiragane, Autumn - Torture & Interrogation.**

**xXx**

Autumn skidded to a halt and looked around her steadying her breathing. Suddenly a gunshot was heard and Autumn dove behind a wall pulling out her revolver. She snuck around the side of the building sliding her mobile up and entering Sasuke number.

_"Autumn, where are you? I've lost sighting of you and the target." _Autumn swallowed the insult she was dieing to throw at Sasuke and whispered furiously into the phone,

"Well done Sasuke, next time I'm going in the car!" She heard Sasuke sigh down the other end of the phone and could just envision him running his hand through his hair and slamming his hand into the steering wheel.

_"Sorry Autumn I cant do anything head back to base I'll meet you there. Kiba'll be able come up with what to do next." _Then a dial tone, Autumn hung up putting the phone in her pocket and looking around. She was about three streets away from the office she should be fine. Oh the famous last words.

As Autumn started down the street gun hidden safely up her sleeve people start screaming and running. Autumn spins on the spot to see some of their targets little hanchmen going on a shooting spree. Oh _Yay!_ She slips the gun into her hand and gets into a position where she can shoot but still be sheltered and unseen. She took aim carefully, and then 5 shots were heard before 5 thuds and then everything seemed to go silent before Autumn stood and ran down the alleys as people began to run and shout.

**xXx**

"I. hate. You. All." Everyone turned to the office door where a very anfry looking Autumn stood. Itachi, Deidara and Sasori all speedily left leaving Sasuke and Kiba to face the wrath of Autumn.

Kiba grabbed a magazine off a table and rushed to his deask pretending to read it, while really watching Autumn carefully. Sasuke deciding to be the brave one... Hid under his desk. Autumn just walked to her desk and sat down pulling a magzine out the draw like she hadnt just run down about 50 alleys and shot down 5 men.

**xXx**

Autumn yawned slightly wandering if anyone would notice if she just quietly died of boredom in her little chair. Sasuke nudged her in the side and gave her a glare that clearly said; Listen or else. Or else what she didnt know but she did know Sasuke would notice her dieing and make her suffer if she did. She straightened up in her chair and grabbed her coffee before slumping again and sipping her coffee half listening to the director half not. They had been summoned to the meeting room as soon as Fagaku had heard about their target getting away, as well as getting a good look at Autumns face. Not that it bothered Autumn that much but apparently it bothered them lot.

Autumn grunted a sleepy cheer as she wandered down the corridor with Sasuke and Kiba after that boring meeting. Sasuke and Kiba rolled their eyes and she could tell they were dieing to say something but were trying not to _really _hard. Autumn put her hand in her coat pocket for her wallet the moment she walked into her office.

**xXxSasuke POVxXx**

As I sat at my desk waiting for someone to say something, after a failed job there was normally a bit of a tense silece but this wasnt just any failed mission, failing this mission had caused a lot of trouble for my dad he had wanted the target to be bought in today and had put absolute faith in us promising the police force, but of course we had failed and a number of people had been hospitalised. i glanced to my left to see Autumn looking at me eyes wide and she seemed rather pale, with her hand in her coat pocket... Oh God.

**xXxNormal POVxXx**

"Sasuke, Kiba!" Autumns voice came out as a squek. Both boys looked at her raising an eye brow. "Its... Gone... My wallet and my phone!" Kiba blinked and walked over to her desk holding up the blck slidy phone she had slammed on the desk when she had snapped after walking in from the last job. "Thats my work phone Kiba!! I mean my normal phone!!" Suddenly the office phone rang and she snatched it up as Kiba ran to his computer trying to see if he could find her phone and Sasuke ran out the office to God knows where.

"What?!"

_"Hey love I was wondering are we going to your parents this Christmas your Mum rang she wants to know and why havnt you got your mobile on I tried ringing 3 times." _Autumn smiled slightly falling into her chair,

"Oh dont worry about that I just lost it no probs. Sure if you want to go we can go." She heard naruto laugh down the end of the line.

_"Is that your way of saying; "not in this life mate"?" _Autumn grinned,

"if thats how you interpret it then yes. Seriousely though Kisshy is going this year and he's taking his girlfriend so I really dont think it would be a good idea to go."

_"Okay babes but I got to go anyway we're watching Timmy this weekend remember? He goes to St. Patricks Middle School right? I'll ring your Mum for you cya tonight!"_

"Okay bye baby" Autumn hung up and put her head in her hands thinking of where she could have dropped/left her phone and wallet.

**xXx**

**Ally - Okay Not That Bad A Chapter...**

**Deidarra - R&R, Un.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - Still Dont Own Anything.**

**xXxX**

**Uchiha, Sasuke - Weapons Expert.**

**Inuzuka, Kiba - Hacker.**

**Shirogane, Autumn - Torture & Interrogation.**

**xXx**

Autumn walked out the building of toruteru as she liked to call her work place. She looked up and down the road cursing herself for putting her keys in her wallet. I mean seriously who does that?!? Determining that there was no taxis around she pulled her coat tight around her and wandered down the street towards her apartment building.

**xXx**

"Timmy! Its really time you got to bed." Naruto smiled as the young hyper redhead jumped down from the back of the sofa and ran across the living room being followed by a rather happy Naruto. Timmy flopped down on the bed in the spare room in which his weekend would probably be spent... Lets just say they found Autumns candy and games supply.:)

**xXx**

A knock on the door woke Naruto up from his slumber. He grumbled and rolled over to look at the digital clock. He sat up rubbing his eyes muttering to himself, "Who the hell is knocking on the damn door at 2 in the morning?" He walked down the hallway and opened the front door to come face to face with a stranger, who had dark eyes and red hair. Naruto leant against the doorframe brushing his hair from his eyes.

"Hi can I help you?" The man didnt respond just looked at him evenly then;

"Uzamaki, Naruto?" Naruto shrugged raising an eyebrow,

"Yeah and... Whats it to you?" The man's only response was to pull out a gun and hold it to his head pushing him into the living room.

"Hey! What the hell do you think your playing at?!" Naruto got roughly slammed into a chair and second man tied him to it tightly gagging him. Naruto hoped to the high gods that Timmy and Autumn were alright, he wasnt panicing too much this had happened before Autumns job was always bringing nut-jobs into their little world. Last time Naruto had been able to take the poor sod on alone but this one seemed to be part of a team, a lot more than Naruto would be able to handle but Autumn should be home soon they'd be fine. A pain to the back of his head brought naruto out of his thoughts before falling into darkness.

**xXx**

Timmy rolled over and looked at the wall on the other side of the wall feeling groggy and still half asleep, a few minutes ago he'd heard a shout and it had woken him up. He sat up his legs swinging over the edge of his bed before jumping down and walking over to his room door. He opened it slightly and slipped out walking towards the lounge where the voices were coming from.

The next thing timmy knew he was being tied to a chair and being knocked unconcious.

**xXx**

Autumn turned her stree as an alarm went off, people were running out the apartment building some screaming others just trying to stay upright. Autumn ran forward and caught the arm of the woman who lived on the floor below her and Naruto. The woman turned to her and smiled sympaphetically. "Sweet, your ok!" Autumn looked confused and the woman obviously caught that and chose to explaing more, "Hon your apartment theres a fire!" Autumn gasped and took off running towards the apartment.

Too many people were escaping from the main doors so she took the ladder that went up the side of the building.

**xXx**

Autumn slammed the glass and jumped through the window, the fire was roaring and she was getting burns from just the heat radiating from it! She pushed through though, she was in the spare room meaning the living room was just across the hallway, her's and Narutos room up a bit further, the kitchen and dining room around the corner and then the front door just to the left of this room. She wwent into the living room first and immediatly caught sight of Naruto and Timmy bound and gagged in the middle of a ring of fire. Outside she could here the sound of sirens blaring and then all feeling left her and she immediately felt numb. She knew who had done this and she knew why, but she didnt understand, she'd done everything right hadnt she? Then she realised, her phone and wallet, He had taken them and used them to find out who she was and how to get her to back down. She fell to her knees unable to do anything as she watched the flame lick up Naruto and Timmy before surendering to the darkness.

**xXx**

**Ally - Wow... Shockingly That Was Hard...**

**Sasuke - Hm... Maybe I Could try that on Itachi...**

**Ally - Sasuke...**

**Sasuke - Fine! R&R even though She doesnt deserve yoore...**

**Ally - Dont even finishe that sentence.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - Still Dont Own Anything.**

**xXxX**

**Uchiha, Sasuke - Weapons Expert.**

**Inuzuka, Kiba - Hacker.**

**Shirogane, Autumn - Torture & Interrogation.**

**xXx**

Sasuke sighed leaning his head in his hands.

Kiba let his head fall into his chest feeling his heart clench.

Itachi rested a hand on his younger brothers shoulder while clenching his other one at his side.

Fugaku just rubbed his eyes sighing as he sat at his desk.

"So. You may all leave I just thought I would inform you of these recent events. Sasuke, Kiba. You will be assigned a new team member shortly."

The three left the room. Kiba walked back towards the office half expecting Autumn to be sat on her desk swinging her legs and twirling her hair around her fingers and sucking on a lolly waiting for them to arrive. But the three of them were dissapointed Sasuke and Kiba went to respective desks and itachi just leant up against the wall behind Autumns desk like he normally would.

"Can we see her?" Two members of the room turned towards the person who had made the softly spoken request, the third choosing to remain staring at the wall on the opposite side of the room.

Itachi sighed shaking his head and in three long strides had covered the length of the room and was holding his now sobbing wife securely in his arms.

"It's ok Ino. Once she's given the clear we can go... She'll be fine, she's stronger than she looks." No one knew who itachi was trying to convince with his words but everyone was grateful for them and believed them strongly.

**xXx**

Kuria looked out the window in her sons hospital room. he coughed slightly and shifted but nothing new. He'd woken up once and had been in a large amount of pain and been put in a drug induced sleep, the same as with Naruto, Autumn though... That was different. They say she could die. Kuria couldnt imagine life without that little ball of life. She sighed The boy's were fine the fire was just a warning they werent supposed to be killed just seriousley harmed which is what happened but Autumn she had been caught under a piece of burning wood when they found her. Kuria smiled slightly, trust Autumn to be caught in the most difficult place to get her out of.

_x Flashback x_

_A 6 year old Kuria sat on a swing in the playground next to her friends Sakura and Tenten._

_Suddenly a young boy popped up in front of them. He had dark hair that looked strangely like a ducks ass._

_"Erm... We need your help..." The three girls jumped down from the swings and grinned ready to help._

_"Sure thing! I'm Kuria pinky here is Sakura and Panda-chan is Tenten!!" The boy grinned as they ran to their destination he suddenly stopped;_

_"I'm Sasuke this is Gaara and..." Him and the red head called gaara pointed upwards and said together; "Thats Autumn." The three girls looked up and were met with the cheeky grin belonging to a very cheeky looking girl, who was evidently stuck up the tree._

_x End Flashback x_

Kuria shifted in her seat slightly and caught sight of vivid blue eyes watching her curiosity shining in them reminding her of how Autumn always used to have that look in her eyes. Kuria stood up and smiled slightly.

"Naruto-kun." The eyes dimmed slightly and then closed all together. The sound of someone moving caused Kuria to look behind her whjere gaara was now stood. _So he finally moved hm... _

"Gaara-kun are you ok?" Gaara looked at her pain evident in his jade eyes. He turned and walked from the room. _You idiot! Of course he's not ok! His son and friend are in a lot of pain and if thats not enough his best friend from childhood is in a bloody coma! _Kuria sighed falling back into her chair.

**xXx**

"...Oh and I just love cookies! Do you like cookies? Of course you do! **_everyone _**likes cookies! Oh and do you know what else..." Sasuke and Kiba watched as their latest team mate continued to banter on about completely useless things. Said person was a pink haired chick that had been sent up here to take over Autumns place for a while from the medical floor. Kiba (not knowing it was Sakura unlike most people.) only asked her, what her name was and now they were listening to her rant on about cookies!

About roughly 5 seconds later Sasuke snapped.

"Okay Sakura thats it! We get the point you like cookies! Oh sweet Kami this isnt working out." Sakura's green eyes suddenly welled up.

"B-but! Sasuke-kun dont you want to work with your girlfriend!?!" Sakura wailed causing severel people in the vicinity to wince. After recovering from his momentary deafness Kiba gaped at Sasuke.

"Your dating... Her!?!" Sasuke grimaced slightly bhut it went unnoticed by Sakura (thank teh gods!),

"Yeah." Sasuke sat back down at his desk and picked up his phone fully intent on talking with one of his mates.

**xXx**

**Ally - R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer - Still Dont Own Anything.**

**xXxX**

**Uchiha, Sasuke - Weapons Expert.**

**Inuzuka, Kiba - Hacker.**

**Shirogane, Autumn - Torture & Interrogation.**

**xXx2 Months LaterxXx**

"Hey Kiba-kun." A slightly downcast Sakura came into the room sitting down at the desk that two months ago had been full to the brim of useless things but was now neat and organised. Sasuke walked in a few minutes later and sat at his desk still texting his latest girlfriend of one month. Things really hadnt been working out with Sakura and working with her had been the last straw and he'd promptly dumped her hooking up with a ex who was in town.

Kiba sighed and looked back at his computer screen inwardly rolling his eyes as Sakura kept sending longing glances in Sasuke's direction. To be honest Kiba was starting to hate Autumn for being out of it this long. He was sure she was doing it to torture them by having to work with Sakura longer.

**xXx**

Gaara sighed looking over to Timmy who was sat pouting on the bottom step of the staircase. He could hear Timmy's twin sister Peggy flouncing around in the kitchen singing some little made up song to herself and his youngest, Bridget was wailing somewhere. Gaara just walked upstairs to his study and got to work shutting the noise of his family out, leaving them to Kuria.

**xXx**

Autumn blearely blinked her eyes open and looked to her left where once again Naruto was sleeping on the chair. She grunted and forced herself into a sitting position ignoring the shots of pain all over her body. She pulled all annoying things out of her body then stood up stretching before picking up her pile of clothes and going into the bathroom to change.

**xXx**

Suddenly the office door burst open revealing an Amber eyed godess in the eyes of Sasuke and Kiba who were currently listening to Sakura tell them about her morning.

"Right I'm back my lovers!" Sasuke and Kiba dived on her soon Ino and Itachi joined the group hug.

**xXx**

**Ally - Sorry It wasnt very long but I'm going to need some reviewers before I consider doing a chapter.**

**Ami - So R&R pls!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer - Still Dont Own Anything.**

**xXxX**

**Uchiha, Sasuke - Weapons Expert.**

**Inuzuka, Kiba - Hacker.**

**Shirogane, Autumn - Torture & Interrogation.**

**xXx**

A few weeks later found Autumn in between Sasuke and Kiba her gun aimed at the targets head, Kiba and Sasuke also had their guns aimed but it was agreed they would deal with the henchmen. Autumn wanted her revenge.

Soo they had the perfect oppening when everyone except their target and his two most trusted mjen left the room. They griined and three shots were fired. The three agents watched as the three bodys fell to the floor.

As they walked out the building with Kiba and Sasuke joking and laughing behind her Autumns mobile rang. She pulled it out and flipped it open.

"Yello? Oh my God We're on our way!" Autumn shoved the phone in her pocket and shoved Kiba and Sasuke in the car before getting in and driving off.

**xXx**

The screams of pain coming from behind that door had long since driven Autumn to bury her head in Sasuke shirt. Sasuke stroked a hand through her hair and watched his brother as he paced. A few hours later itachi was led into a room with Sasuke and Autumn followed them in leaving Kiba and everyone else outside. And there on the bed lay and exhausted ino holding a baby in her arms with Itachi sat on the bed next to her. The baby was wrapped in a pink blanket signifying it was a girl.

"Lets calll her Lorrina."

**xXx**

**Ally - Right Thts it The End!**


	8. return of eternity of hate

**hey all enternityof hate fans out there **

**you be glad to know were planning a comeback**

**sorry for the long wait on stoy updates**

**ami-its good to be back**

**ally-cookie**

**ami-idiot anyway were gonna update as soon as possibal**

**thanks for the wait hope u enjoy our all new **

**chapters/stories**


End file.
